My Little Star Of Orion
by Mouka
Summary: Ryuuji; un Kōkan que sufre del rechazo amoroso de su entrenador, desahogandose en las drogas de Kino. Haruna; una feliz prometida que tras las desiciones de su hermano, es sacrificada a una muerte en vida. "Tu ola de sangre, Marte, nos atrapa..." LongFic
1. Regiones Apartadas

_Heme aquí con mi segundo LongFic, y el primero en cuanto a la temática de la "Ciencia Ficción" así que si no es muy bueno, ya sabrán porque._

_Está inspirado, y basado, en partes, al cuento de REGIONES APARTADAS de William Gibson, de su libro QUEMANDO CROMO, por ende, el primer capítulo se titulara así. La verdad que este tipo de historias no es muy frecuente, entonces te doy una idea diferente en cuanto a lectura, para salir de lo monótono y disfrutar de nuevas expectativas literarias._

_Sin más…_

_DIsclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, mucho menos el cuento de Regiones Apartadas. _

* * *

_En el año 2014; el Sol empezó a desprender pequeñas protuberancias, que al caer en tierra firme, dejaban huecos enormes. No fue mucho el tiempo que paso, para que poco a poco perdiera su combustible. El Sol dejo de irradiar calor, y se hincho, como una gran bola de fuego, ardiendo todo el espacio. Tanta fue su grandeza, que alcanzo a tragarse a Mercurio, Venus y Luna. Destrozo la atmosfera terrestre, evaporo el agua de la Tierra, y quemo todo ser vivo, dejándola como una enorme roca fría. Tras destrozar la vida, dejo de producir su combustible, y se secó prácticamente, enpequeñendo poco a poco, hasta convertirse en una estrella congelada como todas las demás, ocupando un pequeño lugar en el inmenso espacio._

_Claro estaba, que los científicos anticiparon este suceso. Descubrieron agua en Marte, y pronto supieron cuál sería la salvación de la humanidad. Mandaron a un grupo de aventureros astronautas a recoger muestras para verificar su potabilidad. Jamás volvieron. Al atravesar lo que se suponía era la atmosfera de Marte, la trasmisión y posición de la nave; desapareció del radar. Mandaron otra nave más equipada en busca de la anterior, pero ocurría lo mismo. Cuando hubieron mandado a más de 30 astronautas, desistieron en su búsqueda. Captaron entonces, que Marte no sería la Nueva Tierra._

_Optando por el plan B, crearon el Cielo. Una especie de estructura cilíndrica posicionada en el espacio, entre medio de Marte y Júpiter. Dos cilindros enormes conformaban el Cielo, uno dentro del otro, satélites a su alrededor, plataformas para aquellas naves que pudieran volver, y otras que mandaban fuera en busca de un nuevo lugar que habitar. En el Cielo, encontrabas de todo; habían hecho una recolección suficiente de agua (inclusive habían descubierto la forma de crearla), vegetación abundante, perfeccionaron la luz, creando así un sol dentro del Cielo. La vida subsistía en aquella creación del hombre, aquel nuevo hogar. _

_Ahora, en el 2085, los científicos buscan nuevas formas de sobrevivir, adaptarse a un clima, región de algún planeta a su alrededor, pues la sobrepoblación del Cielo está causando graves efectos en cuanto a su estancia. Construyendo un tercer y cuarto cilindro. Pensaron muchas veces en volver a la Tierra, pero ya no hay oxígeno, el aire es irrespirable, veneno puro para el organismo. Aunque la anatomía humana se ha adaptado al oxigeno sintético del Cielo, no es lo suficiente para aguantar el de la difunta Tierra. _

My Little Star Of Orion

I

Regiones Apartadas

Las ruedas todo terreno giraban con velocidad, arrasando con lo terroso de la superficie que antes albergaba agua salada. Un auto grande sin techo, con enormes llantas, de un tono verde brillante, a sus costados se reflejaban diversas figuras._ "El cielo estaba en penumbras". _Una mujer joven lo conducía, sin voltear a otro lado más que al frente. Su cabello largo de tono morado, sujetado en una singular trenza/coleta hacia un costado, moviéndose ligeramente con el viento producido por la velocidad a la que iba. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por una especie de gafas de cristal empañado, implantados en sus sienes. Traía puesto un traje de pantalón y blusa sin mangas de tono negro brillante y pegado, dejando ver su delgadez, a lo largo de sus brazos esqueléticos, se denotaban circuitos implantados, junto con cables que recorrían desde el antebrazo hasta más allá del codo. Detrás de su oreja derecha, unas branquias abrían y cerraban, inhalando el aire de ese lugar. Un radio sonó, lo tomo y contesto.

-Aquí Kudou 2.

_-Debes venir pronto, no puedo comenzar sin ti…_

-Voy en camino. Sin presiones- dicho esto, colgó el pequeño aparato de comunicación y lo boto al lado del copiloto.

Se detuvo frente de una nave/capsula, donde se encontraba esperándola un hombre, mucho mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello morado oscuro, peinado hacia atrás. Su atuendo no era la gran cosa; solo una chaqueta vieja y unos pantalones rotos. En su rostro, una mascarilla de polietileno cubría su nariz y boca, implantada bajo sus pómulos, con cables conectados a su cuello.

Observo como ella se bajaba del auto, pisando con sus botas negras de tacón afilado, despejándose su vista azulina, al retraer sus gafas desde en medio, hasta las sienes. Se acercaron a la escotilla principal de aquella nave, este limpio un poco las manchas, y miro la fecha escrita: 2015, junto con el nombre de BlackSky 1. Saco de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo, una varilla de hierro con ambas puntas planas, la coloco entre la escotilla, y de un fuerte tirón, la abrió por completo.

Una ráfaga de aire choco contra su rostro.

-Eso es oxigeno- menciono ella, contestando a la pregunta que aún no formulaba él. No le tomo importancia, siquiera la volteo a ver, y se adentró en la nave.

La gravedad cero del lugar mantenía algunas cosas flotando, y la presión te sumergía los pulmones. Todo estaba desecho, manchas de vómito y sangre por las paredes. Reviso cada lugar, y al llegar al módulo de mando, encontró a una mujer joven, recostada en posición fetal sobre el destrozado tablero de indicaciones, desnuda, con los puños como piedra, ensangrentados, lo cual dedujo que ella misma había destrozado con sus manos desnudas el tablero. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, mirando fijamente un punto inexistente, por lo visto no estaba consiente, su cabello de tono azul con mechones platinados, flotaba alrededor de su cara. Se acercó, su máscara se retrajo a sus pómulos, mostrando a luz de un pequeño tubo de neón que había sacado antes para ver, su boca entreabierta, soltando un hilillo de saliva, con dificulto para cerrarla, ante los caninos que tenía implantados. Abrió con delicadeza el puño izquierdo de esta. Nada. Abrió el derecho, dejando caer un diminuto objeto, que giro en el suelo; un caracol marino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hiroto activo el látigo de dolor, yo soñaba con Paris, sus hermosas calles invernales, oscuras, mojadas. Me levante de golpe, gritando. Me senté a la orilla de la hamaca de plástico, recargue mis codos en los muslos y me frote el rostro. Odio cuando Hiroto me despierta de esa manera. Pero que se le va hacer. Él y yo somos compañeros, es mi entrenador de Kōkan,y yo soy el Kōkan**. **Esa denominación se le da al personal altamente preparado para intervenciones con llegados de naves exteriores, pero siempre supervisados por los entrenadores, que son los que realmente tienen el contacto psicológico con los "pacientes".

La puerta plateada, de alta tecnología, se deslizo, dejando entrar a Hiroto a la habitación.

-Veo que despertaste. Ya era hora- contesto con su singular voz monótona, vacía, sin ningún sentimiento -¿Qué clase de drogas mezclas con las pastillas de dormir? ¿Quién te las da? ¿Kino?- pregunto con su molesta e irónica voz.

-Tu puta madre me las da, Hiroto. Déjame dormir- me acosté de vuelta, echándome la oscuridad encima.

-De acuerdo- guardo un momento de silencio para que dejara de gruñir –Te espero en el ascensor para la 4 Autopista; nos avisaron que una nave arribo a la superficie terrestre, en una hora llegara hasta nuestras instalaciones, es el BlackSky 1- abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y me incorpore –Eres el relevo de Gouenji, tiene el perfil adecuado para atenderla, pero esta de permiso- se todo sobre el "permiso" de Gouenji, está en el Claro 8 haciendo aeróbicos para superar su crisis emocional y el mal estado en el que quedo su cuerpo tras un ligero incidente surgido por una nave extranjera, así que yo tengo que hacer su trabajo de Kōkan, pues soy su relevo, al tener ambos entrenadores el mismo patrón genético. Sería la primera vez que me mandan a un trabajo de este calibre, siempre me tocan con naves que vienen de Júpiter, pero nunca de un BlackSky, y menos del número 1, que yo sepa, es la primera nave que regresa de su expedición a Marte, hace 70 años –Debes ir con Endou para el implante del nuevo chip. Haya te veo- dicho esto, se volteó para salir, pero deprisa me levante, tomándolo por la cintura, evitando así que saliera.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Hiroto? Desde la construcción del Claro 7 nuestra relación cambio- suspiro bajo, agachando la mirada, evitando mis ojos –Eh?, dime, ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, el trabajo ha estado pesado. Las Autopistas no funcionan correctamente, los llegados necesitan atención. No hay tiempo para cosas así- me contesto con su voz seria, posando la mano en su frente como si le doliera la cabeza.

-Entiendo…- baje la cabeza, y lo apreté más a mi cuerpo –Pero solo te lo pido. Una vez, solo esta vez- suplique con mis ojos tristes. Desvió la vista, para no encontrarla con la mía. Lo pensó un poco, y suspiro resignado.

-Si así lo quieres, Ryuuji; solo una vez, solo esta vez- pego la mano a la puerta, agregando un código en el teclado invisible, lo que causo que la manija incrustada, que sirve de pomo, desapareciera. Me beso la frente, dándome un tierno abrazo.

Tomo con sus manos blancas mi rostro, y acerco sus labios, en un beso lleno de pasión. Movía sus labios, jugueteamos por dentro, una sensación de éxtasis corrió por mi espina. Seguíamos concentrados en nuestro beso, de un lado a otro, apretando nuestros cuerpos cada vez más, hasta que mi entrepierna rosara la suya, excitándome todavía más. El beso se profundizo, un hilillo de saliva corrió por mi boca, y Hiroto lo limpio con su lengua, metiéndola de nueva cuenta. Nos seguimos besando por unos segundos. Me mordió el labio inferior, y nos separamos. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, lo seguía presionando contra mí. Giro la cabeza y se limpió la boca con la muñeca. Pegue mi rostro a su pecho, y en su camisa negra con el nombre a la izquierda, sobre el corazón, de "Cielo", limpie mi boca. Hiroto me tomo por los hombros, y me abrazo ligeramente.

Me soltó e introdujo el código de nuevo; su respiración ya se había normalizado casi por completo, y yo aún seguía con dificulto. La puerta se abrió, y salió, pero antes, me miro de reojo, articulando un _"te veo en el laboratorio de Endou", _limpiándose la camisa, se marchó.

Con un pequeño "cúter" con láser, hizo una abertura en mi nuca, lo suficiente para implantar con unas pinzas especiales, el nuevo microchip en mi cerebro.

-Parece que ya está, listo- cerro la herida de igual forma, solo dejándome una cicatriz.

Los microchips que usamos los Kōkan, son para comunicarnos con nuestros entrenadores al momento de tener contacto con la persona que atenderemos. Sus pensamientos se conectan directamente de su cerebro al microchip, es como si de, el suyo propio se tratara. Es una extraña forma de comunicación y tratamiento para aquellos llegados, pues los entrenadores están más capacitados, conocen el expediente y los perfiles, sabes de alguna forma atenderlas adecuadamente para su estado.

-Supe que el BlackSky 1 volvió; luego de años. Dicen que Reina sigue igual que cuando la mandaron. ¿A ella te asignaron a atender? ¿A Hiroto?

-Si… Gouenji tiene un permiso, y está fuera de servicio. Hiroto es el único que comparte gen con Fubuki…- conteste bajo. Estoy preocupado con este caso; es muy especial, según lo que dicen.

Yagami Reina fue la primera astronauta aventurera que zarpo a las lejanas tierras de Marte. El BlackSky 1 ha vuelto después de 70 años lejos, dado por muerto. Quienes la hallaron junto con la nave, fueron Kudou Michiya y su hija, Kudou Fuyuka, mejor conocidos por Kudou 1 y Kudou 2, exiliados del Cielo, investigadores de la superficie terrestre. Ellos trabajan por su cuenta, no se prestan a proyectos del Cielo, por un problema que surgió hace unos años. Se marcharon a la Tierra muerta. Han sobrevivido por la adaptación de la implantación en los seres humanos: son sintéticos. Ellos ya están muertos, prácticamente. Encontraron la nave sobre el terreno del que antes fue el Atlántico, se comunicaron directamente al descubrir de qué nave se trataba. Afirman que la capacitante encontrara; tiene 24 años. Si mis cálculos no fallan, debería tener ya unos 94 años de edad.

-Es la primera nave que llega de Marte- afirme.

-No- dijo Endou –Esta no es la primera nave que llega después de su ida a Marte- levante el rostro sorprendido –Ya hace como 3 años, que otra nave arribo a la superficie terrestre. El BlackSky 5.

-Hace 3 años apenas me capacitaba como Kōkan**.**

-Kudou 1 nos informó; había chocado directamente con su base. En ella encontraron a 2 astronautas: Nagumo Haruya y Suzuno Fuusuke. Ambos estaban en una especie de sueño sin retorno, pero con ayuda del equipo especializado; llegaron a reanimarlos. Se les asignaron a cada uno un Kōkan; presentaban distintos comportamientos esquizofrénicos, paranoicos, bipolares; todo tipo de trastornos mentales. Nagumo era el más violento, y se le asignó a Tachimukai Yuuki. En cuanto a Suzuno, que fue más tranquilo y distante, estuvo a cargo de Kino- hizo una pausa –No hubo mucho que hacer. Ambos tenían el aspecto de haberse marchado ayer de las instalaciones. El primer astronauta no duro tanto; no decía nada, se guardaba él mismo, destruía cosas; yo estuve a cargo de las implantaciones de dichos Kōkan, supe lo que sucedió. Solo bastaron 5 días, y Nagumo asesino a Tachimukai con un bisturí, desgarrándole el cuello, para después quitarse la vida de igual forma. En cambio; el segundo astronauta, Kino lo hizo durar 2 semanas, para que al final, se sacara los ojos con sus pulgares. Me comento que sí pudo hablar coherentemente con él; decía que Marte estaba habitado, que el agua no era potable, el plan de años al fin terminaba, los dejaban irse, a unos cuantos. Las olas de sangre sobre el terreno; su sangre, la sangre de los viajeros- se subió de hombros -Todos dedujimos que fueron simples delirios causados por el tiempo fuera de casa; la gravedad cero. Jamás descubrimos que sucedió con el tiempo, porque no los afecto ¿acaso dejaron de ser humanos en Marte? ¿Realmente, llegaron? Quien sabe; la anatomía humana lo requería, es inevitable. Kino tuvo secuelas después de este acercamiento; ya no respondía con claridad, sufrió graves ataques epilépticos, todos diagnosticados por una especie de anomalía, como un virus, un contaminante en su sistema proveniente del contacto con Suzuno: ella lo descarto. Ahora se la vive encerrada con sus medicamentos, que no son más que drogas, claro. Perdió todo juicio en mi opinión, digo que empezó a creer los delirios del paciente- negó con la cabeza –Pero donde se halla; no le hará daño a nadie, ni a ella misma, con su paranoia.

-¿Deberás lo crees? Que este loca… que haya perdido la cabeza por el llegado.

-Como te dije: quien sabe. Solo digo lo que se. Así que te aviso de antemano…- se me acerco al oído –Ten cuidado cuando vayas con Reina…- me le separe, y lo mire con extrañez, mientras que él solo relajaba la vista, y guardaba sus cosas.

-Listo. Ya es hora- voltee, y me topé con Hiroto en la puerta, esperándome serio. Me levante de la silla y lo seguí.

El traje amarillo, especializado para este tipo de situaciones, ese traje que te acompaña con la sensación de estar en contacto con un "extranjero". Caminamos por el enorme pasillo blanco, después de que me hube cambiado, dispuestos a marcharnos a la 4 Autopista, pero recordé algo de lo que me dijo Endou en su laboratorio.

-Hiroto- me detuve, y este de igual forma, volteándome a ver –Quiero verla- note como su expresión cambiaba. Frunció el ceño, y cambio de dirección, directamente a lo que le había pedido.

Entro por una puerta deslizante. Lo espere afuera, para que unos instantes más tarde, saliera.

-Está en disposición. Tarda un poco acomodar las cosas para alguien como ella; luego de su trastorno, es la nueva paciente de los laboratorios Kidou del Claro 2, zorra testaruda- entramos. El cuarto extenso, lleno por doquier de la verde vegetación de la difunta tierra: un invernadero científico. Hasta el fondo, se encontraba la gran fuente, donde estaba ella sentada –Escucha, solo te daré un minuto- levanto el índice frente mi rostro, indicándome lo antes dicho –Uno,_ Ichi_- luego de eso, camino hasta la salida, desapareciendo tras la puerta deslizante.

Me acerque con cuidado. Sentada viendo un punto sobre el estanque, sin articular nada, con sus piernas descubiertas, llenas de rasguños y cicatrices de instrumentos punzo/cortantes. Su antes melena verde oscuro, lisa y larga, ahora estaba corta y mal peinada. Me senté a su lado.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en la 4 Autopista?

-Nada de que quejarse, tu sabes; ahora hay trabajo- conteste ligero, viendo como ella del bolsillo del pantalón, sacaba cigarrillo y encendedor. Me ofreció, y yo le dije que no moviendo la mano –Recuerda que con los microchips recién puestos, debes esperarte por lo menos 24 horas para eso.

-Cierto; pero desde hace mucho que no me insertan esas cosas. Ya no tengo entrenador, o eso es lo que creo… ¿Nunca te has imaginado como habría sido la vida en la tierra, Midori?

-Por supuesto que si- volteamos hacia arriba, donde la falsa luz simulaba un sol caliente. Nos quedamos contemplándolo por un rato –Inclusive lo he soñado.

-¿Cuándo acabara esto, Midori, cuando?- voltee a verla, como su rostro se iluminaba con la suavidad de la luz amarilla -¿Cuándo dejaremos las farsas? ¿Cuándo dejaran morir a la humanidad? No tiene sentido seguir viviendo así, no hay mundo que exista. Deberíamos llevar a la gente a un lugar mejor, y llenarlos de droga- me miro con ojos ilusionados –Deberían acabar todas las investigaciones, tanto cromo, tanta tecnología, tanto aislamiento los unos a los otros… ¿me entiendes bien, no es así, Midori?

-Está bien. Ya acabo su tiempo- entro Hiroto. Revise mi reloj, habían pasado 3 minutos.

-Que te diviertas cariño- dijo de despedida, fingiendo estar exhorta en su cigarrillo –Que tengas suerte.

El elevador se inundó de silencio. Yo sé que a Hiroto no le gusta que vea a Kino, que tenga contacto con su droga. Los entrenadores deben mantener en buen estado a los Kōkan, eso incluye la abstinencia al consumo de drogas, pero desde la construcción del Claro 7, la relación con él cambio, y me afecto de igual forma, recluyéndome en la famosa cocaína de Kino, que a su vez, se aisló de su entrenador, por la misma situación del abuso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la primera nave? Pensé que esta era la primera.

-Pues no, no es así. No te dije porque me resulto insignificante; te ocupabas más en mantenerte extasiado- sin decir nada más, salimos del elevador, sobre una plataforma de la 4 Autopista. La nave se encontraba ahí, se miraba degradada, con falta de cuidado. Caminamos por el pasillo, y entramos directo al cubículo que nos llevaría al contacto con la nave, conectándose con la escotilla donde yo entraría.

En el pequeño cuarto, teníamos que tener todo bajo control, algo podía salir mal, y nosotros terminaríamos perdidos por tanta turbulencia. Nos encontramos en la esfera minimalista, arreglando todo para la subida a la nave. Poco tiempo paso, para que la turbulencia se hiciera presente. La presión te comprimía el pecho, la respiración se te dificultaba, las luces parpadearon, y escuchamos ese sonido peculiar a que habías arribado ya a la escotilla, pero las amenazas antes vividas no nos dejaban en paz.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición…- gruñía Hiroto, sabía que todo andaba mal, entonces, fue ahí, que la sensación, el sentimiento de miedo, me aprisiono, ya lo había sentido antes, pero jamás en circunstancias parecidas. Cuando acciono el látigo de dolor. El miedo se incrementó más, trate de ignorarlo, y Hiroto me presiono para bajar por el pequeño conducto cilíndrico a la escotilla de la nave.

Baje con cuidad, pensando en el miedo que me recorría la espina, abrí la compuerta, y la cerré en cuanto entre.

Habían pasado 70 años, y aun se conservaba suficiente aire respirable en la nave. El pequeño cubículo seguía presionado por la turbulencia. Me preocupe por Hiroto, pero su voz me dijo por el microchip _encuéntrala, Ryuuji, encuéntrala, encuéntrala…_ Camine un poco por el lugar; aunque era pequeño, todo te daba un ambiente acogedor y femenil. Y ahí la encontré; tendida sobre una plataforma puesta sobre el tablero de indicaciones, destrozado por completo, junto con las manchas de sangre y vomito. Una pequeña manta blanca cubría su cuerpo, el rostro se le notaba pasivo, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, sus manos a los costados de sus caderas, envueltos en vendas, por lo visto, deduje: está muerta. Maldita seas, maldito Cielo, maldita nave, todo. El esfuerzo, maldito esfuerzo, el miedo, todo para saber, confirmar, que es más que obvio; que Yagami Reina está muerta. Luego de 70 años en el espacio, nadie sabe dónde exactamente, sin manipulaciones en cuanto a su aspecto, saber que no sobrevivió. Una simple broma, una simple mofada. Otro látigo de dolor en vano.

Respire hondo, y la observe con cuidado; aunque no lo pareciera, su rostro tenia ligeras arrugas, su tono había perdido color, y se miraba más gris que lo usual. Pase la mano por mi frente, recogiendo mi cabello. No escuchaba a Hiroto. Recordé entonces, que no conecte mi traje a la plataforma, para asegurar la estabilidad. Tome el gancho y lo acerque al sujetador, sin darme cuenta, me tomaron fuertemente del cuello del traje.

-¡Todo!- era Reina, despertó sorprendentemente. Sus ojos se miraban perdidos, el rostro demacrado, perdía forma cada vez, estaba tan cerca de mí, que casi pude percibir el aroma a muerte que emanaba por sus poros. Entonces llego; el sentimiento, el miedo. Trate de alejarla, pero no podía tocarla con mis guantes quirúrgicos –La ola de sangre que arribo en Marte…- hablaba delirios, la voz se le escuchaba chocante, seca, avejentada –Nos dejan ir… nos dejan ir… nos mantienen con vida, para dejarnos ir… el plan, el plan… ha terminado- esto último me lo dijo prácticamente al oído, para que después, se desplomara en la plataforma, convulsionándose.

El miedo, se apodero de mí, me estrujaba el corazón, me asfixiaba. Corrí hasta la escotilla principal, golpee una y otra vez, grite que me abrieran, el miedo me perseguía, no me dejaba escapar.

-Me hubiera gustado poder ver el Sol…

-Y sentir su calor.

Ese miedo, una sensación humana natural, y aunque nosotros en parte, ya no somos humanos, la seguimos teniendo. La mano de Kino sobre la mía, en nuestras palmas, el pequeño paquete de droga. Todavía no asimilo, esa sonrisa en la pared, la primera astronauta del BlackSky 1, su foto, sus ojos azules, que nos ven; tan pura, tan blanca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo…_

_Díganme; ¿Bueno, Malo, Pasante? Acepto toda crítica, tanto no sea insultiva. También puedo dejarlo como OneShot, pero sí que deja muchas incógnitas, ¿no?_

_¿Por qué Kudou y Fuyuka están en la Tierra? ¿Cómo sobreviven? ¿A qué se debió el exilio?_

_Y ¿Qué paso con la relación de Ryuuji y Hiroto? ¿Por qué Reina sigue igual? ¿Qué es lo que oculta el Planeta Rojo? __"Esa gran ola de sangre, nuestra sangre"_

_Y agrego que en el siguiente capítulo, abordare otra triste historia, que se entremezcla con la inicial._

_Mucho espero que me respondan, que este Fic (para nada monótono) sea de su agrado._

"_Que el sentimiento del autor, se exprese en los lectores"_

_Nos leemos…_


	2. Fragmentos De Un Corazon De Cristal

_Ok, aquí con el segundo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer este extraño proyecto que me vino a la mente. _

_Muy tarde de lo usual, pero mí cabeza se secó a la mitad del capítulo, y quedo bastante corto, todavía le falta más, así que lo dividí en dos capítulos (este y el próximo)._

_Espero que les guste, gracias a mis 2 reviews (va para ustedes chicas), que me hicieron seguir adelante y ver que si tengo esperanzas con esto._

_Sin Más…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_**Kōkan:**__ Reemplazo__ en japonés._

_**Ishoku:**__ Implante__ en japonés._

* * *

_El Cielo se conforma por cuatro cilindros; uno dentro del otro, conocidos como Autopistas. Estos se separan en Claros, 2 en cada uno. Los primeros 4 Claros, son centros de investigaciones, donde trabajan tanto científicos, técnicos, ingenieros, doctores, hasta los Kōkan con sus respectivos entrenadores. El resto de los Claros, son el habitad de los seres humanos. El Claro 2, es el más reconocido, ya que en este se encuentran los laboratorios de los principales directivos del Cielo. En la 4 Autopista, en el Claro 8, es un lugar donde la "naturaleza" y vegetación predomina. Las plataformas y satélites la contrastan; es el lugar donde los Kōkan llevan a cabo su trabajo. _

_Hace alrededor de 10 años, un grupo de personas se levantaron en diferencia a los residentes del Cielo, estos eran mejor conocidos como los Ishoku, ya que empleaban la moda de los implantes humanos. Defendían que el ser humano podría habitar en cualquier terreno, si aplicaban este tipo de tecnología al cuerpo. Muchos investigadores empezaron a considerar la idea, y se presentaron ante los Ishoku para saber más al respecto._

_Sus esperanzas de un nuevo mundo se desbancaron al adentrarse en el territorio que les pertenecía. Los Ishoku estaban muertos. Prácticamente, para hacer realidad el sueño de una nueva Tierra, toda la anatomía humana cambiaba drásticamente: los tejidos y órganos, eran reemplazados con imitaciones en polietileno y resina, se implantaban tanto circuitos como cables en la piel, conectados directamente a lo que era su "sistema respiratorio" que podía albergar cualquier aire en el ambiente. La nariz y pulmones ya no les servían, así que las agallas fue su nueva salvación. Los dientes cambiaban, y se implantaban caninos, la moda seguía con cicatrices y tatuajes. Fue entonces que los científicos descartaron por completo a los Ishoku y su visión de la nueva humanidad._

_Los problemas surgieron, y los Ishoku se levantaron en una revuelta contra los mandatos del Cielo, provocando destrucción en las instalaciones. Se vieron como una amenaza al Cielo, y tras la decisión del señor Kidou, que en ese momento era el director del Cielo: fueron exiliados a la Tierra. _

_Pasados los años, no se volvió a saber mucho de los Ishoku, solo que se habían adaptado a los nuevos ambientes de la difunta Tierra, sobreviviendo con el recurso del terreno, haciendo sus propias investigaciones, su propia cultura, lejos del Cielo._

My Little Star Of Orion

II

Fragmentos De Un Corazón De Cristal

Las luces del pasillo no dejaban huecos oscuros alrededor, los muros impecables, de la tonalidad más pura: blanco. Mis botas rechinaban a cada paso. Estaba lista para lo que me deparaba. Los elevadores del Cielo te conducen directamente a tu destino, si no es muy lejos. Uno de ellos, planea llevarme a la Tierra, y jamás regresarme.

He tomado unas cuantas sesiones con el psiquiatra Saginuma, para aceptar y comprender lo que será mi misión, sin reproches. Y con la doctora Raimon, que me ha hecho todo el tratamiento y ayudado a sobrellevarlo. Aun así, no me entra en la cabeza lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Doble a la izquierda en la esquina, y me tope de frente con Ichirouta, que venía muy apurado.

-Haruna…- apenas controlaba su respiración –Ya… ¿te vas? ¿De verdad te marchas?

-Es lo que han decidido- baje la cabeza, aunque la combinación de cristal en mi organismo, ahora sintético, mi cerebro tiene una ligera capa de polietileno, que me guarda las emociones, el pensamiento, los sentimientos. Así que estoy triste, resignada, dolida. Mi hermano ha decidido sin mi consentimiento, todo este show. Me ha convertido en una Ishoku. Las llegadas de naves extranjeras, dadas por muertas, generaron mucha controversia, y necesitan a uno del equipo para hacer investigaciones, y que mejor, a la hermana del nuevo director del Cielo, investigadora planetaria y traductora de los Kōkan. Me han hecho sintética, estoy muerta. Recorreré toda la Tierra en busca de algún indicio de tales. Y si se puede, me mezclare con los verdaderos Ishoku. Aunque es un excelente trabajo, y sé que seré reconocida por años, no me satisface la fama si muerta estoy. Siquiera pensó en que estoy comprometida. Porque lo estoy. Ichirouta y yo pensábamos casarnos en 2 meses, cuando me informaron del trabajo. Él es un ingeniero especializado en satélites de comunicación de la 4 Autopista. Y cuando se enteró, provoco un problema con mi hermano, y fue suspendido de su trabajo por 3 semanas, pero aun no acepta la realidad de mi muerte. Ni yo tampoco.

Lo pase de largo, y me siguió el paso. Al final del pasillo, se encontraba la compuerta del elevador, y ahí, el encargado que me llevaría a mi orca. Cruzamos miradas, e introdujo el código en el tablero, para que se abriera y me dejara pasar. Di unos pasos, y me jalo de la muñeca.

-Haruna.

-Lo lamento, Ichirouta; ya está decidido. Me iré a la Tierra, y ya no volveré- le trate de sonreír para tranquilizarlo, y solo logre una mueca de melancolía. Sus ojos se aguaron, note como entristecía cada vez, retenía las lágrimas, y mi corazón se estrujo, a pesar de que estuviese hecho de resina.

-Por favor- me abrazo. Jamás olvidare ese momento: no sentí nada, su calor, su intenso calor sobre mi piel, ya no estaba, mi sistema nervioso fue apagado.

-No hagas más dura la despedida…

-¿Cómo no quieres que lo sea? Te vas, te marchas, jamás te volveré a ver…- guardo un momento de silencio y se limpió las lágrimas –Tu hermano es un desgraciado. Como te pudo hacer esto.

-Basta por favor. No quiero que tengas más problemas con él- baje la vista, y este me levanto el rostro por el mentón, besándome. Uno de los tantos apasionados que teníamos, pero esta vez, todo era diferente; se me volvió a estrujar el corazón. Nos separamos, y pego su frente a la mía.

-Tendré el satélite 7 para ti…- con disimulo, dejo un transmisor en mi bolsillo. Entrelazo su mano derecha con la mía, y miro el anillo en mi dedo.

-Siempre estaré comprometida contigo- separe mi mano y estreche ambas a mi pecho, sonriéndole. Por el silencio emitido del encargado, supuse que ya debía marcharme. En un rápido movimiento, abrace a Ichirouta del cuello, y le susurre al oído, para separarme y entrar en la pequeña cabina. El encargado cerro con el código, y a través del cristal, mire a Ichirouta, derramando lágrimas amargas. Pegue mi mano al vidrio, y él me imito. Bajando poco a poco, desapareció de mi campo de visión. Lloraría, lloraría hasta cansarme, hasta que mis ojos se secaran, pero no puedo; no tengo lágrimas. Abandone el Cielo, y me marche a mi próximo destino: el infierno.

El espacio es oscuro, como siempre, las estrellas brillan, como siempre, y yo me marcho, por primera vez. El elevador del Cielo es conducido por un cable metálico, hasta el destino antes indicado. Te deja, y no vuelve a bajar, por eso es que los astronautas que van de exploración a otros planetas no lo usan, no hay reversa para este.

Me senté en la pequeña banca de la cabina, esperando con miedo mi llegada. Se detuvo.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta y aspire el aire seco de la Tierra muerta, me desplome al suelo. No reaccionaba, y sentía como me convulsionaba. Miraba borroso, tenía conciencia, pero no voluntad propia. Observe que alguien se me acercaba, y me llevaba consigo en un extraño vehículo.

Llegamos a una tienda, me dejaron recostada sobre una plataforma. Quería hablar, pero no podía. Mire que era una chica la que me atendía, pareciese que me quisiera salvar, si es que estoy sufriendo alguna falla en mi sistema. Ella gritaba, que le trajeran algo; una bandeja, en la que solo divise que salía vapor.

Saco una jeringa, y tomo un líquido de la bandeja. Me abrió la chaqueta, y lo último que vi y recuerdo, es que la clavo en mi pecho.

"_Estoy perdiendo fuerzas, me estoy rompiendo, aun así quiero seguir… respirando… respirando…"_

No sé por qué, mi subconsciente me traicionaba, ¿Por qué me hacía recordar esas palabras? Esas notas musicales en mi cabeza.

La luz brillaba demasiado, me hizo cerrar los ojos de nueva cuenta. Me removí un poco en la plataforma. Me di la vuelta, y caí al suelo frio. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, me dolía todo, como si estuviese cargada de peso que me comprimía y no me dejaba levantar. Moví mis ojos alrededor del lugar en el que me encontraba: una vieja tienda. Como de acampar. Había mesas, llenas de objetos que no reconocí, plataformas que servían de cama.

Pegue las palmas al suelo, y con fuerza me levante. Tambalee un poco, me sentía mareada. Di unos pasos, y caí otra vez, pero a tiempo me sostuve de una esquina, y me levante de nuevo. El suelo era terroso, congelado. Levante una de las mantas que conformaban la puerta de la tienda; el cielo estaba en penumbras. Me encontraba en la Tierra, el clima estaba helado, se iluminaba el terreno como si estuviese en un amanecer gris. Mire a unos cuantos metros a una mujer, parada, cruzada de brazos, dándome la espalda. Con dificulto empecé a dar pasos, hasta que pude controlar mis movimientos y logrando un caminar decente. Llegue hasta su lado.

-Parece que si sobreviviste al Nitrógeno líquido*- articulo, sin mirarme. Fruncí el ceño con confusión.

-Discúlpame, pero ¿Quién…?

-Eres una mandada del Cielo, me sorprende que hayan aprendido algo de las enseñanzas de mi padre, pero jamás podrán igualarlo; eres una completa defectuosa- hizo mueca de asco, observándome de pies a cabeza. Me sentí intimidada, con su mirar sobre mí, debajo de aquellas gafas de cristal. No supe que decir, y un hombre en un auto llego junto a nosotras.

-Con que la cristalina del Cielo despertó. ¡Milagro! Sobrevivió- se escuchó como reía a carcajadas. La ira me estaba subiendo. No entendía porque, pero a estos dos, no les agradaba para nada el Cielo, supuse: Ishoku.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dicen- articule.

-Parece que ya se les seco el cerebro por tanta gravedad cero- dijo ella, y soltaron a reír en mi cara. El hombre traía una máscara, y la retiro, dejando ver unos colmillos caninos, que tras haberse carcajeado, no podía controlar la saliva que derramaba. No imaginaba como podría cerrar la boca -¿Qué hacen aquí los del Cielo? Pensé que habíamos quedado en que ni ellos ni nosotros.

-Me enviaron para revisar la superficie, en busca de algún indicio sobre las naves.

-Les dijimos todo lo que sabíamos, no es necesario que manden maniquís- y otras risas insoportables. Me ardía la cabeza, me harte de tanta burla. Me arme de valor y les grite.

-¡Basta! Yo soy una especialista, no un maniquí, si estoy aquí, es porque…

-No encontraron a alguien mejor- las risas de nuevo. Tome mi cabeza con ambas manos, y la baje.

-Pues eso no es lo que dice un tal Ichirouta- levante la cabeza de inmediato, y mire como él, sostenía con sus manos agrietadas, el transmisor que apenas ayer Ichirouta me dio para comunicarme.

-Devuélvemelo- trate de arrebatárselo, y se lo lanzo a la chica, empezando con el clásico juego del "gatito". Lo aventaban de un lado a otro, hasta el punto que me desespere, y le di una bofetada al hombre, que lo hizo escupir. Ambos dejaron las risas, y me miraron con seriedad.

-Diviértete con tu estúpido transmisor- dijo este, y lo lanzo al suelo, destrozándose en cientos de pedazos. Me quede sin habla, y ellos soltaron las risas, subiéndose al auto –Yo pienso que debiste haberla dejado morir- levante la vista desde el suelo, tomando los trozos del aparato.

-¿Qué me hicieron?

-Te inyectamos Nitrógeno líquido*, ahora si estas completa, defectuosa, ahora si estas hecha de cristal- sonrió la chica, dejando ver sus dientes blancos.

-Por qué… no lo entiendo, ¿porque me salvaron? si me están tratando de esta manera. Realmente, ¿los Ishoku son así?

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que por ser sintética, serias parte de nosotros?- baje la cabeza con decepción –Eres patética, cristalina del Cielo, eres un maniquí- empezaron a reír y se marcharon, dejándome sola sobre aquel frio suelo, con mis ilusiones echas pedazos.

Entonces vinieron de nuevo aquellas palabras: _"Estoy perdiendo fuerzas, me estoy rompiendo, aun así quiero seguir… respirando… respirando…" _y comprendí que los Ishoku son unos viles desgraciados, sin corazón, unos malditos imbéciles que disfrutan del sufrimiento; jamás seré como ellos, jamás me mezclare.

Mis emociones se unieron al Nitrógeno en mí, y llena de odio, ira, me levante y entre a su tienda, revisando que nadie estuviese cerca. Busque entre los extraños utensilios, algo que me pudiera ayudar a reparar el transmisor, Ichirouta me había enseñado poco sobre ingeniería y tecnología. Tome un bolso y revise por doquier; tome herramientas, un tubo de neón, y un extraño localizador, que seguro me ayudaría a encontrar a los Ishoku donde estuvieran. Me apresure y note por la entrada si no había nadie, y salí huyendo, corriendo a toda prisa lejos del lugar, de la vista de ellos.

Mi carrera termino hasta que mis ojos me dejaron ver un punto oscuro que era la tienda. Me acerque a una roca, a un meteoro. Saque las cosas del bolso y trate de arreglar el transmisor. Pasaron los minutos y cada vez estaba más cerca de recibir alguna señal.

-Satélite 7… ¿Me escucha? Ichirouta- escuche estática, y por fin la voz del que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

_-¿Haruna, eres tú? ¡Estás bien! ¿Cierto?_

-Un poco…- guarde silencio, escuchando su respiración -¿Qué escuchaste hace poco?

_-Pues… la voz de un hombre. No le entendí, como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma, dialecto. Entonces pensé que ya te habías mezclado con los Ishoku._

-No, claro que no.

_-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras realmente bien? _

-Ichirouta, no lo sé, ya no se ni que pensar…

_-¿A qué te refieres…?-_ no escuche lo demás, pues un sonoro ruido me saco de mi conversación; era el auto de los Ishoku. Los observe llegar hasta donde me encontraba.

Mi corazón se agito, no comprendí porque. Se bajó la chica del asiento del pasajero, se me acerco y planto un duro puñetazo a mi cara, haciéndome caer pocos centímetros atrás. La mire estupefacta, llena de temor. Su puño. Sus nudillos estaban descarapelados, y lo que dejaban ver bajo la piel, era metal. El hombre se bajó también, se acercó a las cosas en la roca, tomo el transmisor, haciendo lo mismo que antes; botándolo al suelo, rompiéndose.

-¡No!- grite colérica, incorporándome un poco, para regresar al suelo, fruto de otro golpe en el rostro. Puse la mano en mi mejilla, y los mire inquietante, preguntándome mentalmente, porque hacían esto con migo.

-Haber si con eso aprendes a no robarle a los Ishoku, y menos a nosotros.

-Y te recomendamos alejarte- me dieron la espalda –Que aquí los Ishoku buscamos alimento- carcajearon, unas risas siniestras, llenas de veneno. Me recorrió la espina un escalofrió. Subieron al auto y se marcharon lejos, llevándose consigo, mis últimas esperanzas.

_Azul, rojo y blanco están mezclándose. Estoy gritándole al mundo, ¿Qué fue lo que yo deseaba? Me cansé de perseguirlo después de todo. ¿Cuándo será el final?_

Y de nueva cuenta me traiciona. Camino sin rumbo fijo, perdida en aquella roca fría que antes era caliente. Mis esperanzas de comunicarme con Ichirouta se esfumaron, ya no me queda nada más que cumplir con el trabajo. Mi destino está más allá del horizonte, más allá de las piedras lunares, las estrellas, las constelaciones, el universo entero. Inhalo profundo, y me pierdo en imágenes borrosas, sin control alguno; soy el desperdicio del Cielo, un defectuoso maniquí, y ahora que me doy cuenta. Mis piernas empiezan a pesarme, y me tumbo de rodillas en la áspera tierra, la miro y denoto cada grumo, cada pedazo y piedra, encuentro uno que otro fragmento de metal, seguramente de las naves. Inhalo de nuevo, y levanto la vista, a lo lejos observo como unos cuantos Ishoku se reúnen, y preparan algo. Muerta de la curiosidad, me recargo en una roca, a esperar que la estrella de la luz deje el brillo del atardecer y nos muestre la calidez de una perdida noche oscura, y descubrir al fin, que tanto hacen aquellos viles seres.

No evite voltear varias veces a donde se encontraban, analizando cada una de sus expresiones. La moda Ishoku no solo son los implantes, sino también tatuajes y cicatrices, caninos en lugar de dientes, aunque no todos tenían esta última. Apunte todo en una pequeña libreta, y me dispuse de nueva cuenta a esperar.

Observe el claro oscuro, era muy bello, las estrellas brillaban, y la brisa helada acariciaba tu rostro, pero yo no podía sentirlo. Sentí de pronto un cansancio horrible, el cuerpo pesado, mis parpados ya no resistían, y me tumbe a la tierra fría, inconsciente.

Cuando mis ojos abrieron por si solos, todo lo que mire eran penumbras, y unas cuantas estrellas decorando el cielo. Gire hacia atrás, y note una enorme llamarada; los Ishoku alrededor de una fogata, danzaban, brincaban, reían, sentados en la fría tierra, convivían como toda una comunidad. El auto de ambos Kudou se encontraba en la zona, y los divise sentados, hablando con otro Ishoku. Notando su complexión, era alto, grande de musculatura, intimidante a primera vista, sus brazos y pecho estaban repletos de tatuajes y marcas, al igual que unos cuantos circuitos. Sus caninos brillaban con la luz rojiza del fuego, y sus ojos deslumbraban de un verde podrido, junto con su cabello castaño con un mechón naranja.

Regrese a mi escondite detrás de la roca. Mi cabeza no procesaba nada, no sabía qué hacer, solo ver esas siluetas danzando, me revolvían el estómago. Sentí unas enormes ganas de acercarme, pero me retracte en cuanto recordé mi primera conversación con los Ishoku. ¿Todos serán así? No lo sé, y temo intentar de nuevo.

Cada que las penumbras abrazaban el cielo y la fría Tierra, los Ishoku se reunían en el mismo lugar siempre, hacían una fogata, y pasaban una divertida velada. Cada vez que lo hacían, yo aguardaba tras la roca y observaba. Cada movimiento, comportamiento, platicas, todo lo escribía en mi libreta, los llegue a conocer tanto con esas simples observación, que ya me creía una de ellos, y eso quería, ser una de ellos.

No me había comunicado con el Cielo desde hace más de una semana, a lo que mi cabeza pensaba que habían pasado 7 días.

Mi deseo de acercarme a ellos y pertenecer a su cultura era tanto, que me decidí.

Con pasos firmes, las rodillas temblorosas, y el miedo recorriéndome la espina, me acerque.

* * *

**_Nitrógeno Líquido*:_**_ se utiliza para congelar cosas al instante._

* * *

_¿Y bien?_

_Hasta aquí la primera parte del segundo capítulo. En el próximo capitulo: seguiré adentrándome en el mundo Ishoku y cómo será el encuentro con Haruna._

_Adelanto, en el capítulo 4; continuare la historia de Ryuuji, ¿Qué hizo después de su encuentro con Reina? Hiroto no se encuentra muy bien, y una escena fuerte entre ambos chicos (no diré nada más). Marte guarda muchos misterios, y posiblemente Reina los pueda revelar, así como la cura para el cáncer. No solo invade el Cielo, la vida del Kōkan y de una nueva Ishoku._

_Un pequeño adelantito X)_

___Oh, otra cosa: les pido visiten mi perfil, y echen un vistaso a mis proyectos, y diganme cual les gustaria ver plasmado aqui, porque aviso que este Fic no tendra mas de 10 capitulos X/_

_Así que nos leemos pronto… _


End file.
